WANTED: Perfect Girlfriend
by Dandy352
Summary: No magic. No spells. Just a normal day of a writer in trainee when she meets a gorgeous young man, begs him to let her use him as character basis and ends up agreeing to the most unbelievable condition: being his girlfriend. ExT
1. Heartthrob Spotted!

**WANTED: Perfect Girlfriend**

_No magic. No spells. Just a normal day of a writer in trainee when she meets a gorgeous young man, begs him to let her use him as character basis and ends up agreeing to the most unbelievable condition: being his girlfriend. ExT_

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I don't own Eriol either but I find him cute! Lol

_**Chapter One:**_** Heartthrob Spotted!**

_One typical day…_

I, Tomoyo Daidouji, was having a break from fashion designing. Thanks to Naoko, a writer friend of mine, who suggested I try writing for a change, I got myself hired as a scriptwriter in trainee. Okay, I know I have no experience, but if it's about narrating how Sakura wakes up to the time she sleeps, not to mention her complaining to every single clothe I make her wear (or forced-ehem, that doesn't matter anyway), I am the right person for the job.

Besides, my lack of experience doesn't matter anyway. I'm already hired. How it happened? Well, I submitted a Sakura Kinomoto biography. See? I am good! Nevertheless, I am still in crisis. And it's all thanks to Naoko's editor/company President. Cool huh? I would have agreed if he didn't raise his conditions. Being in trainee, I am indebted to him, which means, no objections from Tomoyo.

How it happened?

Here is their exchange of emails.

_To: CLow__

_From: Naoko__

So Pres., what do you think of my friend's work? You think I can hire her as my co-writer in trainee?

_To: Naoko__

_From: CLow__

She has potentials if I must say so myself. The biography of this Sakura Kinomoto seems so realistic and fictional at the same time. Hire her. We can talk about the salary when I get back. But, I'm afraid I have a few conditions to add before she's allowed to read the script plot.

I know you need co-writers for the job and she being your friend will make the work easier. Still, we are professionals. And I think her way of writing is too character centered that it's already bias. I trust you get my point.

Ms. Daidouji is to submit another character sketch, this time, of a man. (I forbid it's of anyone she knows as of the present.)

She is to make a non-fiction romantic short story and submit it to me by the end of the week. When I approve of this is the only time she gets to help on the actual script.

That's all Ms. Yanagisawa. Thank you for your time.

-eNd of EmAiL

So, now I have to write a male character sketch. How easy is that? Too easy, if and only if he didn't limit me to write about strangers. I am Tomoyo Daidouji, a professional fashion designer. I design clothes for both male and female. If I am to write about a male, then he has to fit my standards of a male model. Given that I can't use my models, I need to find a new one. Now that I think about it, my latest design would suit an English man, preferably tall, upper class type, and would look good on glasses. Now, the only thing left is, where do I find that? Perhaps this additional job is double purpose. I can find myself a model and a male character basis. Now if I get to interview him about his life, then better because all that's left is the narration.

* * *

><p>A purple haired female was seen walking in the park, eyes loitering around in hopes to find the perfect model.<p>

She was walking and walking and walking.

Apparently, all the park has installed for her were children playing kites, grandparents wrapped with thick cotton clothes sitting in the benches, families having picnic, some weird folks singing at the top of their lungs while standing in the edge of the fountain, park janitors eating lunch and…

_Finally __**him…**_

A handsome guy with fair complexion, midnight blue hair, and the aura of tranquility was sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree. A book left open rested in his chest. His head tilted sideways, leaning in the trunk. His eyes were closed but his face still looks charming even with glasses. He was sleeping alright, and if she didn't know any better that she wasn't sleeping and it wasn't a dream she found him, she'd say she's in a story book, and the sleeping figure was a prince, a prince who was under a spell that made him sleep for so many years. And as far as a fairy tale is concerned, the only way to break the spell is to seal it with a kiss.

Tomoyo Daidouji stepped closer. She stopped when she was an inch apart from his shoes. Weird, all she needed was a model, not a prince. But then, destiny doesn't always give you what you ask for, does it?

Tomoyo stepped a little more, her high heels barely touching his pants. Then the wind blew stronger causing Tomoyo's skirt to fly up if she didn't cover it, at the same time squealing. You see? Destiny just works in unexpected ways. Slowly, the man regained consciousness and fixed his glasses. With half eyes opened, he blinked continuously as if assuring the lady wasn't his hallucination. When it hit him she isn't, he felt surprised and uneasy.

"Uhm, can I help you miss?" he offered, settling his position to be more comfortable talking to her.

Tomoyo, now done composing herself from the sudden blow of the wind, gave him a perfect grin and with glittering eyes, dared say. "Hi. I'm Tomoyo, a writer in trainee. I went here trying to look for a male character basis and then I found you. So I was hoping you could work with me. I can assure you of good salary. So ahm, what do you say?"

The midnight haired guy narrowed his eyes, unbelieving and curious at the same time. You can't blame him. Not every day you see a beautiful maiden offering you a job the very moment you sleep in the park. Because if these things always happen, then a lot of us would be sleeping under a Cherry Blossom tree, wouldn't we?

Seeing that the grin never left her, he sighed. "I don't know. Firstly, I don't know you. Secondly, I'm really not the person for the job. Thirdly, even if I am I already have a job. Sorry to disappoint you miss, but I decline." He said all too calmly she was more than disappointed.

"Oh come on, what will I pay just so you could let me use you as my character basis?" The guy stood up and dusted off his pants.

Now aware of their height differences, Tomoyo's desire to make him her model was evidently increasing. And though this wasn't left unnoticed, the guy decided to test her more.

"Look miss, I'm sure there are some guys out there who'll want the job."

"I don't think you understand the case sir. It's not just about anyone who wants the job. I'm a writer in trainee, and well a fashion designer too. Ever heard of Daidouji Designs? Well, I happen to be part of it. You agreeing to be my character basis and model will help me big time, not to mention will give you free designers' clothes."

"Sorry to disappoint you miss, but I think I have enough clothes. And also, I thought you said you want a character basis, now you're saying you want me to model?"

"Double job means double salary."

"A no is a no."

"Okay fine, is there anything you want? Because I'm positive I can give you anything for as long as you agree to work for me. I have a deadline for crying out loud! Work with me here, please!" She pouted, obviously losing her hope.

Leave it to her to pout and look cuter. Trust her it works like magic, with Sakura, with Naoko, with her mom and hopefully, even for the said stranger.

"Okay. Okay. Stop pouting!" He said a bit annoyed though his gentle composure was never gone.

"So you agreed! Yes!" She was overjoyed, she lifted her hands to grab his and happy danced in front of him, leaving him in shock.

Before he lost his sanity, he decided it would do him good to settle his terms. If he's agreeing to work for her, he has the right to have a say.

"On one condition."

"What?" She stopped, looking confused in which he can't help but smirk. "I sure hope it's not like my editor's terms but say it, I promised you anything you want anyway."

Seeing her calm and willing to agree to anything he says, he stared at her in the eye and with all confidence…

"Be my girlfriend."

…_I found you._

A/N: I know I'm not the fastest of writers but reviews make me guilty. RNR! And when you do, please tell what you think, and please let it be more than a word. Thank you!

Sincerely,

Dandy352


	2. Chapter 2

**TO MY DEAR READERS**

Hi ExT fans! I know I haven't updated this. Honestly, it's because I'm not satisfied. Just as one of you pointed out, I think it's too fast. Some stories were meant to be fast, but in this one, I feel like there has to be more magic, more input, if you know what I mean. Anyway, to make up for it, I got another ExT idea and decided to post it. This time, may God permit me, I'll update that one quickly in return for your patience with me. It's called **UNBELIEVABLY COMEDIC**.

_Here's a summary:_

She just found out her fiance's gay. He's a stranger introduced to her when she was drunk. Their supposedly casual introduction turned upside down when she kissed him. Fate dragged them together in marriage, and there's just no way out. Problem: He's gay

So if you could just check out my new story and press the review button, please do. I want to hear from you. God bless and thanks in advance! Again, I apologize for the wait.

_Sincerely,_

_Dandy352_


	3. Are You Really Who I'm Looking For?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

A/N: I'd like to think you haven't forgotten the story. But if you did, I know I'm at fault too for updating so late. Forgive me, please. ^^ To make up for it, here goes an update.

I'd like to warn you though. Characters are OOC and this is probably something you didn't expect as continuation for this story.

**WANTED: Perfect Girlfriend**

By Dandy352

_*Recap:_

_**One typical day…**_

_"Hi. I'm Tomoyo, a writer in trainee. I went here trying to look for a male character basis and then I found you. So I was hoping you could work with me. I can assure you of good salary. So ahm, what do you say?"_

_The midnight haired guy narrowed his eyes, unbelieving and curious at the same time. You can't blame him. Not every day you see a beautiful maiden offering you a job the very moment you sleep in the park. Because if these things always happen, then a lot of us would be sleeping under a Cherry Blossom tree, wouldn't we?_

_Seeing that the grin never left her, he sighed. "I don't know. Firstly, I don't know you. Secondly, I'm really not the person for the job. Thirdly, even if I am I already have a job. Sorry to disappoint you miss, but I decline." He said all too calmly she was more than disappointed._

_"Oh come on, what will I pay just so you could let me use you as my character basis?" The guy stood up and dusted off his pants._

_Now aware of their height differences, Tomoyo's desire to make him her model was evidently increasing. And though this wasn't left unnoticed, the guy decided to test her more._

_"Look miss, I'm sure there are some guys out there who'll want the job."_

_"I don't think you understand the case sir. It's not just about anyone who wants the job. I'm a writer in trainee, and well a fashion designer too. Ever heard of Daidouji Designs? Well, I happen to be part of it. You agreeing to be my character basis and model will help me big time, not to mention will give you free designers' clothes."_

_"Sorry to disappoint you miss, but I think I have enough clothes. And also, I thought you said you want a character basis, now you're saying you want me to model?"_

_"Double job means double salary."_

_"A no is a no."_

_"Okay fine, is there anything you want? Because I'm positive I can give you anything for as long as you agree to work for me. I have a deadline for crying out loud! Work with me here, please!" She pouted, obviously losing her hope._

_Leave it to her to pout and look cuter. Trust her it works like magic, with Sakura, with Naoko, with her mom and hopefully, even for the said stranger._

_"Okay. Okay. Stop pouting!" He said a bit annoyed though his gentle composure was never gone._

_"So you agreed! Yes!" She was overjoyed, she lifted her hands to grab his and happy danced in front of him, leaving him in shock._

_Before he lost his sanity, he decided it would do him good to settle his terms. If he's agreeing to work for her, he has the right to have a say._

_"On one condition."_

_"What?" She stopped, looking confused in which he can't help but smirk. "I sure hope it's not like my editor's terms but say it, I promised you anything you want anyway."_

_Seeing her calm and willing to agree to anything he says, he stared at her in the eye and with all confidence…_

_"Be my girlfriend."_

…_**I found you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*WANTED: Perfect Girlfriend*~<strong>

_**Chapter Two: Are You Really Who I'm Looking For?**_

"I'm sorry, could you say that again? I must have heard wrong. Funny, I could have sworn I heard you say-" she paused, unable to continue.

"Be my girlfriend Ms. Daidouji." He finished for her. He would have laughed at how her eyes widened in obvious shock but managed not to. Doing so will be ungentlemanly in his part, and he apparently, doesn't do anything ungentlemanly.

Tomoyo Daidouji kept her gaze in those mysterious indigo eyes. Normally, she would have laughed it off, tell him it's a lame joke, and go back on talking about her true intent. But the way he stares right back at her, she just couldn't find it in her.

A lot of people have praised her for having a good judge of character and for being a keen observant. Her woman's instinct has never failed her, at least not yet, and she was definitely proud of it. But now, she's starting to feel uncertain. For the very first time, there was a pair of eyes that managed to make her weary. If he's for real, she doesn't have a clue, not yet.

If there's one thing she can conclude with those eyes, it was the very thing that scares her as of the moment. The man in front of her was not lying.

The stranger smirked, half amused, half disappointed. His face shows it. But it wasn't enough to make Tomoyo regain her comfort.

"I am a man of my words Ms. Daidouji. And I don't do take backs." Seeing her still unbelieving look, he sighed. Putting his hands in his pocket, he decided to shorten the distance between them. "Look, you said you can give me anything I want. As you just heard, I apparently neither want money nor designer's clothes. So now the question is, are you still willing to hire me given I want a relationship with you as payment?" he said, his voice calm and gentle, the tone of a man wooing a lady.

She would have believed, if she happens to know him and vice versa.

"Wait, by any chance, do you know me?"

The man chuckled. "What do you think?"

"Look I'm sorry but you're starting to scare me right now. Other than that, I couldn't think of another reason why a stranger would suddenly demand me to be his girlfriend."

The man bit his lip, nodding in understanding. "I see." He said, but the smile he showed her after arouse her curiosity for more information. "Then maybe you haven't looked in the mirror yet Ms. Daidouji."

She would have blushed, and she doesn't have a clue of how red she was. But she chose to keep composed. "Still, I don't see that reason enough Mister-"

"Eriol. Hiiragizawa Eriol, at your service." He bowed, and before she could react, he was already holding her hand and kissing it like an English gentleman would.

She automatically pulled her hand back, earning an amused chuckle from him. If she was uncomfortable before, she was certainly feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment. The man was invading her personal space, and he was also starting to get on her nerves.

Unfortunately for her, the man was the type to strike when the iron is hot. He saw this as a good timing to explain his actions.

"One week. You have to be my girlfriend for one week. No physical contact aside from holding hands, kissing in the hand, and sometimes in the cheek. I'm asking you for one week."

"And what makes you think I'll agree?"

He chuckled again. "Funny, how our situation was suddenly reversed."

"I demand an explanation right now Mr. Hiiragizawa!" It surprised even her how his mischievous actions can trigger so much curiosity in her part that she went on with direct approach because she believed that if she doesn't, then they'll be playing in circles and he'll forever remain a mystery to her.

For a moment he was stunned, but was back to his usual confident self in the blink of an eye.

Smiling warmly, he said. "I need someone to transform into a perfect girlfriend."

"Perfect girlfriend?" To be honest, it was a first for Tomoyo to deal with such a guy. If she were to put it in words, he was just too arrogant, too self-believing for his own good. And her problem was because she's the type who wants to put guys like him in their proper place. Too bad, she knows this one has more than enough reasons to feel as confident as he does now. "Why? You need someone in your standards to show to your stalkers so they'll give up on you?"

She doesn't know where that courage came from, neither the confidence, definitely not confidence. But the short time that they've been playing in circles left her with that as the only possible conclusion.

The stranger was amused really. He was positive even she wasn't aware she was already so near him, she was invading his personal space. It was like she was demanding him this time, sort of like a girlfriend demanding her boyfriend for something, the truth maybe?

"I see you're starting to understand me Ms. Daidouji."

'_Sarcasm it is.' _She thought. So far, she believes that it's the only language he can speak of.

"Are you always like this?" She dared ask, getting the hang of his obnoxious side.

"If you mean demanding, arrogant, self-centered, then yes. But I'm positive we both know where all these are coming from."

Now hearing this, she gaped at him. So he knows. He knows he's too self-absorbed and was in fact very honest in admitting it.

"To make it clear, when they give up on you, we're through. It's only for a show." She stated, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she was about to enter a contract with the devil.

"Unless you want it to be for real, then I guess I'll have to bear with it."

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, just to make it clear to you, I'm only agreeing to this because I find your character **very** interesting and you'll certainly do good as character basis. Other than that, I have no intentions whatsoever to spend more than a second in your presence."

He smirked, and feigning hurt right after but she saw right through it. "I'm hurt Ms. Daidouji, or should I say Tomoyo, now that you're officially my girlfriend? To be fair, I'd like it if you'll start calling me Eriol."

She bit her lip, preventing herself from smacking the man. "Whatever you say Eriol, whatever you say."

A.N: Now that you've read it, if you want me to continue, I think I'll depend on your reviews for this one so please don't forget to leave me reviews if you want it updated. Thank you for reading and God bless! PMs and suggestions are gladly appreciated. But I'd like to make it clear that this story is like a maze to me. I just go wherever I want to go. No specific destination in mind. I just like to enjoy the journey. That's how I started this story.^^ Again, God bless! I really am thankful for those who review! :))

Sincerely,

Dandy352


End file.
